


From Idiots to Lovers

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Being Idiots, Adrien and Marinette are dating but don't know each other's identities yet, Adrinette April 2020, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I cannot stress this enough, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, these two are so oblivious ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are dating each other as civilians, but having double lives is constantly putting a strain on their relationship, especially since the other doesn't know. Shenanigans ensue.Written for Day 26: Sick Day for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 302





	From Idiots to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So I had half of this prompt already written out as cute, domestic fluff. But then I had this brilliant idea. I couldn't find any other prompt to use it for, so I ended up writing this oneshot instead :P It's a little late, and it's more crack than I originally intended it to be (there's like, zero remorse for feelings in this fic, oops), but I hope you enjoy! :)

“Adrien, this is the third time this month.” Marinette let out an exasperated sigh. “You literally ran out of the room without an explanation, and on top of that, you were sick, so--”

“I’m sorry!” Adrien burst out, interrupting her. “Really, I am. I’m sorry for running out, but aren’t you being a little hypocritical? You’ve missed several dates, and you’ve also excused yourself multiple times when we hung out together.”

“That’s because I actually had things to do!” Marinette protested. “Last time, I really did have a last minute babysitting gig. Just like you _supposedly_ had a last minute doctor’s appointment today.”

Adrien’s patience was wearing thin. “Are you accusing me of lying?”

Marinette bit her lip. “I think,” she said slowly, “I am.”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I think you’re lying too,” he said.

Marinette glanced away from him. “Then where did you really go when you left the room?” She asked. “Obviously you didn’t go to a doctor’s appointment.”

“I. . . .” he trailed off, not daring to look her in the eye. “I can’t tell you.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?” Adrien countered. “Where were you the last time you ran off in the middle of a date or a hangout? Where did you go?”

“I—I can’t tell you either,” she muttered.

“Okay then.” He sighed, his heart heavy as he turned away from her. He clenched his fist. “I. . . . I guess we’re done here.”

Marinette’s head shot up. “You--are you breaking up with me?”

He hated this; of course he didn’t want to break up with her. Marinette was such an amazing person. He _loved_ her. He hated lying to her, and he knew he was being a hypocrite, but he had his reasons. The only reason he was doing this was because he was Chat Noir, and whenever he had to leave, it was to save Paris.

But for Marinette. . . . he had no idea what she was doing. Maybe she was using his disappearances as an excuse to do something else. Maybe she actually did have important things to do but refused to tell him. Or maybe--dare he say it--she used these opportunities to be with _someone_ else.

Adrien didn’t want to believe it, but there was simply no other explanation.

“Yes,” he whispered, “I am.”

Two years and just like that, their relationship was over.

“Oh, okay.” Marinette took a step back from him, her voice shaking slightly. “That’s, uh, fair.”

“So,” he said, “I guess you’re, um, leaving now?”

“Yeah.” Marinette grabbed her bag from Adrien’s couch and made her way towards his bedroom door. “I’ll see you at school then.”

“See you at school, Marinette,” he said quietly. The door slammed shut behind her.

“Well this is unfortunate.” Plagg flew into view and regarded his chosen’s current emotional state with interest. “I thought you loved Pigtails.”

“I do,” Adrien murmured, staring wistfully at the door. “But it’s clear she doesn’t love me like I love her.”

Plagg suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “And why would you say that?”

“She keeps disappearing, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed. “And she refuses to tell me where she’s going. How am I supposed to trust her?”

“But don’t you think you were too harsh with her?”

He frowned. “What’d you mean?”

“It’s obvious Pigtails likes you,” Plagg drawled. “She probably just has other important things to do. And besides, don’t you do the same thing?”  
“That’s different,” Adrien said. “I leave whenever there are akuma attacks. But who knows where she’s going?”

“If only you knew,” Plagg muttered under his breath.

Adrien looked up at his kwami. “What was that?”

“Nothing! Now get me some cheese!”

Meanwhile, Tikki was having the exact same problem with her chosen.

“I can’t believe it, Tikki,” Marinette muttered, staring numbly at her hands as she plopped down on her chaise. “He broke up with me.”

“He had his reasons, Marinette,” Tikki said.

“But it’s not fair! I’m _Ladybug_! Of course I have to leave!” She groaned. “But who knows where Adrien’s going? He’s being such a hypocrite!”

“Uh, Marinette--”

“This is so lame!” Marinette buried her face in her hands. “I knew I never should’ve dated a civilian! My duties as Ladybug will always get in the way.”

“You should just talk to Adrien,” Tikki offered. “I’m sure you two can sort it out.”

“No we can’t!” She cried. “That means I’ll have to reveal my identity as Ladybug! And obviously he can’t know about that.”

“So then why don’t you--”

She ignored her kwami. “This is a disaster! How am I supposed to face Adrien at school tomorrow? Or tell Alya? Gosh, the entire class will know! Chloé will say, ‘I told you so’, Lila will make my life even more miserable, and. . . .” she continued to babble on.

Tikki sighed, knowing very well she couldn’t interfere with her chosen’s love life. But still, it didn't stop her from wanting to meddle.

Simultaneously, Tikki and Plagg had only one thought.

_Our chosens are idiots._

Adrien ended up taking a nap--after all, he was recovering from being sick--while Marinette spent her time screaming into a pillow and growling in frustration. Normally, Sunday’s were the day the two of them spent time together, but after their disastrous morning, they were spending the day apart.

But of course, no day is ever complete without an akuma attack. Or in today’s case, two akuma attacks.

Adrien woke up at about 16:00 to the sound of an akuma alert blaring on his phone. Immediately he shot out of bed and grabbed it.

“Plagg, there’s an akuma!”

“I know,” the kwami said, gulping down a piece of cheese. “I’m getting ready.”

Adrien frowned at his phone, his eyes widening in horror. “It’s a love-themed akuma.”

“Oh, fun,” Plagg said sarcastically.

“No, you don’t understand!” Adrien exclaimed, panicked. “What if it’s Marinette? What if I hurt her so bad that she got akumatized? What if--”

“Kid,” Plagg interrupted, “just transform. I don’t wanna hear your blabbering.”

He took in a deep breath. “Fine. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir quickly jumped through the window and made his way towards the Pont des Arts, where the akuma was wreaking havoc. Ladybug was already at the scene by the time he got there, hiding behind André’s ice cream cart.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir called. He dropped down beside her.

“Hey Chat,” Ladybug said, glancing at him briefly before turning her attention back to the akuma. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Wait!” Chat grabbed her arm. Ladybug turned to him questioningly. “Do you, um, know who the akuma is?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I’m worried about who it could be too,” she said. “I. . . . well, something happened with my boyfriend earlier today. . . .”

“Same here,” Chat said. “I’m worried about my girlfriend too.” _Ex, actually,_ his mind supplied, but he ignored that thought.

“Well, I’ve figured out that the akuma’s power is to make you admit your true feelings to the person you love,” she said. “From what I gathered, this person got mad because their partner wasn’t honest in their relationship.”

Chat winced. That hit too close to home. “So do they hit people with a ray or something?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said. “Basically when you’re hit by the ray, you end up mindlessly wandering towards who you love to admit your true feelings.”

“Okay, then we’ll just have to make sure neither of us get hit,” Chat declared. “I don’t wanna go up to my girlfriend as Chat Noir, after all.”

Ladybug laughed. “I don’t want that either,” she said.

“So what’s the plan?”

Ladybug quickly briefed him on what she planned to do before he jumped into position. For the most part, the battle went fine. They worked smoothly and efficiently in order to figure out the akuma’s strengths and weaknesses. Pretty soon, Chat had called for his cataclysm while Ladybug summoned her lucky charm.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug muttered, staring at the object in front of her.

“Ladybug, look out!”

Her head snapped just in time to see Chat Noir barrel into her side and tackle her to the ground.

“Chat!” Ladybug exclaimed. “Did you get hit?”

Chat Noir immediately got up to his feet. “I don’t think so,” he said. “I--” he suddenly broke off as his eyes glazed over.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

The akuma cackled. “Finally! I’ve hit one of our precious superheroes. Show us, Chat Noir, who is it that you love?”

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Ladybug tackled Chat to the ground as soon as he started walking, attempting to prevent him from going anywhere. She couldn’t afford for him to reveal his secret identity.

“Chat Noir!” She yelled desperately. “Snap out of it!”

Her partner struggled under her grasp, but seemed to relax as soon as he looked into her eyes.

“Marinette,” he whispered.

Ladybug’s heart practically stopped. Without thinking, she immediately leapt away from him. This wasn't possible! How did he--

“I’m sorry!” Chat Noir exclaimed, staring at her. His eyes were still glazed over, but his voice was genuine. “I’m sorry I kept disappearing in the middle of things, and I’m sorry I broke up with you, but it’s because of akuma attacks! I’m Chat Noir, that’s why I said I had a doctor’s appointment, because--”

Ladybug came to her senses and did the first thing she could think of to shut him up: she walked up to him and kissed him.

“Oh! Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir have secretly been dating in front of us this entire time!” The akuma declared. “How sweet!”

 _No, not sweet!_ Ladybug’s mind was a mess; the revelation she just had was startling, and as she pulled away from Chat--no, _Adrien_ \--she quickly began to catalog all of the similarities.

It made sense, of course it did! Who else could her pun-loving, goofy partner be but her boyfriend?

 _Ex boyfriend, you mean,_ the voice in her head told her. Ladybug ignored the thought.

She needed to have a long talk with Adrien when this was over.

The rest of the battle was a blur. Ladybug snapped out of the trance she was in and quickly defeated the supervillian. She purified the akuma, called out the Miraculous cure, and made sure the victim was okay before dragging Chat into the nearest alleyway to detransform.

“Um, Ladybug?” Chat asked. “Why are you dragging me into an alleyway? Don’t you need to detransform?”

Ladybug let out a sigh; it seemed that the cure had conveniently made him forget everything. “Do you remember what happened?”

“With the akuma?” Chat furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, not really? I think I might’ve got hit with the ray, but you must’ve fixed it, since I don’t think I confessed anything. But anyways, I should probably go, I’m about to detransform--”

“The _ray,_ ” Ladybug said, “hit you, yes. And you did confess.”

Chat’s face paled. “I--I did?”

“Yes,” she replied, “you did. You confessed to me.”

Chat blinked dumbly at her in shock. Ladybug took the time to detransform back into Marinette and feed Tikki. Her kwami seemed unfazed at Chat’s presence.

“Marinette?” He finally croaked.

“Adrien,” Marinette said dryly. “I guess I finally know why you keep disappearing on me.”

Chat detransformed, leaving one confused, blond boy in his place. “You mean. . . . every time you disappeared, it was because you were Ladybug?”

Plagg cackled. “These two idiots.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded.

“What?” He glanced at Tikki. “It’s true! They broke up with each other this morning only to realize that they didn't have to break up after all.”

Adrien groaned. “I can’t believe this!”

“I guess we both sucked at being honest in a relationship,” Marinette said.

“We had our reasons, though.”

“True,” Marinette said, “but just so you know, the tabloids are going to be onto us after you confessed as Chat.”

Adrien shrugged. “That’s not that big of a problem,” he said, “the _real_ problem is whether or not we’re getting back together.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. “What’d you think, kitty?”

“We only broke up a couple of hours ago,” Adrien said. “Don’t you want some time or something? I mean, I know we now know the reasons for why we believed the other wasn’t being honest in the first place, but--”

“You’re an idiot,” Marinette muttered as she grabbed the front of his shirt to kiss him.

“You both are,” Plagg said. Unfortunately, neither of them heard him.

Tikki let out a sigh, wondering when she’d finally have holders that weren’t oblivious.

Unfortunately, for as long as Ladybugs and Chat Noirs loved each other, she doubted that was going to happen anytime soon.


End file.
